


【锤基】饲养（PWP，双蓝皮锤基，领主与宠物设定，未成年注意）

by Northen



Series: 短篇的锤基PWP [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 失禁与限制高潮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northen/pseuds/Northen
Summary: Warning：蓝皮锤基，未成年，Daddy Kink，口X，吞X，限制高潮与失禁Thor要饲养一只宠物，而Loki大概对宠物和饲养的概念理解错误没有插入注意，有机会再加大肚子番外番外已经有啦，这回有papa kink注意，基已经成年





	1. Chapter 1

金发的巨人搬开那座他用来充当门的三米左右的黑色岩石，寒风卷着雪花肆无忌惮地从蓝色皮肤的巨人身侧钻入了这个温暖的山洞，带走了一些淫糜的气味，Thor将他冒着风雪打来的猎物抛在地上，发出沉重的钝响。

角落里的层层堆叠的毛皮突然一耸，被留守在山洞里的小东西从里面探出他黑色的头发和还未发育的茸角，恐惧又期盼地看着给他带来食物的人，一点绿莹莹的微光在黑暗里闪闪发亮。

Thor转过身重新用巨大的岩石堵住洞口，即使是霜巨人，也不喜欢一直暴露在刀割般的冷风里，他摩擦着指尖，发出一点微弱的电花，那亮蓝色的小蛇飞快地窜进柴火堆里，化成了明亮温暖的火焰，火星蹦到他早已不动弹的猎物上，发出野兽皮毛烧焦时特有的刺鼻香味。 

Thor听到口水吞咽的声音，难怪，昨天下午他们吃完了最后一块脯肉，而现在已经是第二天的半夜，他的小宠物一定很饿了

本来，他预备的食物和柴火足以让他在山洞里度过约顿海姆漫长的极夜，再不济，以他的经验和独特的力量，在晴朗的天气里捕猎也算不上大事，但自从他唯一一次接受了Laufey王的礼物，他所居住的这片猎场就开始了长达一月的风雪肆虐，虽然叫做Loki的小东西吃的并不多，但他们的存粮还是日益的减少，Thor不得不在风雪少一点的时候冒险出去捕猎。

金发的巨人走过去双腿分开坐在岩石构造的板凳上，他巨大的，充满了雄性气息的黑色犄角上还带着被温暖的空气融化了的雪水，他一边取下他的披风抖落积雪，一边招呼他的礼物，“过来。”

他直接下令，并且相信已经调教完善的宠物会知道该怎么做，果不其然，那黑暗角落里的小东西终于慌张地彻底摆脱了覆在身上的皮毛，展现出赤裸的，相较他的主人颜色要淡的多的蓝色皮肤——Thor知道那些不曾被野兽的利齿和巨人的武器剐蹭过的皮肉有多么紧实，而又像寒鸦巢穴里急待热度去孵化的白色巨卵一样冰凉到滑腻，漫长寒夜里的气流在他的头皮上被冷冻成型，给他以散乱如惊鸿的黑发，约顿海姆最美丽的植物在他的额头乃至全身编就了自由生长的纹路，一圈绿色的小环锁住了他红色树脂一般的瞳孔，恶魔的眼睛却装点在了精灵一样小巧而灵秀的脸上，他的眼角带着小兽哭泣后容易留下的泪痕，Thor知道，即使是最美丽的魅魔也绝没有这样俊美而惹人疼惜的相貌。

眼睛里还带着雏鸟的迷茫的小东西手脚并用地爬了过来，因为双脚之间的锁链和穿透乳尖，并用银链牵引着与他的项圈连接的小小陪礼，他跌跌撞撞，到Thor的胯间坐起身来的时候，他眼圈通红，深蓝色的乳头已经被拉扯的高高挺立，而同样着急接听下一个指示的幼嫩蓝色阴茎已经高高竖起，却没法吐出任何一滴露水。

Thor用指节粗大的手指穿过这被他父亲放弃，乃至从小就被当作取乐用的玩意教养长大的小东西黑色的头发，看着他眯起了眼睛，乖巧地把下巴搁在主人的腿上。按照霜巨人的标准来说，已经注定不会成为真正的雄性的小家伙勉强到达了可以作为雌性生育年龄，但在被尊称为“雷电之主”的，占有着约顿海姆最大的猎场的特鲁德领主看来，连他的阴茎都无法完全含住的小侏儒只是一只过早发情了的幼崽，一颗着急在青涩的颜色里跌落的果实。

“你饿了吗，Loki？”巨人摩挲着这个出身高贵却如尘埃一样低贱的小巨人的嘴唇，他的小宠物恶魔似的眼睛里倒映的是被恨意包裹的期待，Thor咂咂嘴，慵懒地眯着红色的眼睛，顺手掀开了自己的兽皮围裙，在胯间沉睡的庞然巨物蠢蠢欲动，“好好舔，使出你吃奶的劲，小东西，我会喂饱你的。”

Loki毫不迟疑地向前吞进了他多日以来每次进食前都要服侍的前餐，即使Thor没有要求一个完整的深喉，他的嘴巴吞下那巨大的前端也非常吃力。浓密的金色的毛发刺的Loki的鼻腔发痒，然而他的舌头却像冰原鹿喝水那样快速地舔舐每次都会喷发出大量的浓稠液体把他喂个半饱的孔洞，时不时则心急地吮吸。他的双手老老实实地背在身后，只好抬头用绿色的眼睛恳求主人发发慈悲用脚趾来抚慰一下他连擅自排泄也不被允许的肉棒。

而Thor从来都是个仁慈的主人——尽管他也是第一次也会是唯一一次去喂养一只顽劣的宠物，却好像心中已经深谙刚柔并用的道理，在这骄傲的小东西三番两次忤逆他之后，他便毫不留情地施以惩戒，而当他终于低下头颅卑微地匍匐在命运的铁掌下的时候，他又不吝啬于安抚和宠溺。

他叫这小东西吐出已经半勃了的肉棒，一边用自己因为常年握着冰霜之斧作战而长满了茧的右手手心抚慰自己，一边用另一只手的食指和拇指捏住蓝色的小怪物迷离间吐出的粉色舌尖，小家伙正像被教导的那样分开腿跪坐在地上，撅着丰满小巧的臀部，挺着单薄的胸膛，着力把身体的每一处曲线都展现给他的主人，金色的项圈与红宝石做的乳环交相辉映，私处被做过特殊处理而从不长一根黑毛的阴茎可怜兮兮地在Thor脚掌的挤压碾弄下更高地翘起，顶端的绿宝石和他眼睛里那小小的绿圈一般明亮。

Loki值得一场战争， Thor一边玩弄着那粉色的软肉一边漫不经心地想，要不然他也不会接受Laufey那狡猾的家伙的礼物，虽然他讨要的回礼是一场为他攻城略地的征伐，不过那对拥有呼唤雷电的天赋魔法的特鲁德领主来说，实在是小事一桩，简单到砸碎了敌人的脑袋后，他还有时间为他吃不了生食的小宠物烤制羊腿。

但是漂亮的东西总是带着危险，就像曾经差点毒死Thor的高陵冰菇，蓝色钻石一样的色泽，吃下去却能攫取人赖以为生的最后一点热气，Loki也差点用随身携带的匕首挖出他的心脏，却不想Thor早已养成了提防美丽事务的本能。

“乖乖把嘴张开，daddy要喂小Loki吃奶了。”Thor故意这么折辱着这被亲生父亲抛弃的小王子，满意地看着那抖动如蝴蝶翅膀般的黑色睫毛垂下来遮挡着他的眼睛，浅蓝色的嘴唇张开，那些还没成就可以直接撕裂生肉的尖利的小牙害羞地露出来，Thor加快了手里的速度，最后随着一声闷哼，精液正中那张开的小口，还有一些不小心偏离轨道的白色灼液滴落在他的脸上，乳头上，点燃了更深的情欲。

Thor欣赏着这赏心悦目的一面，他的小宠物，他的Loki，之前还胆大妄为想要取他性命的小崽子被浇的整身都是他的精液，像被尿液标记了的雌兽一样颤颤巍巍地发抖。

Loki被这又激烈又多的冲击呛的咳嗽，却紧紧地闭上了嘴，腮帮子无奈地鼓起，再不敢流露出愤恨的眼睛里尽是委屈和痛苦。

“乖宝宝，给Daddy咽下去。”

Loki收着下颚，喉头滚动，肚子里就多了一团热意，他吸吸鼻子，背在身后的手下意识伸到前面来捧着微微发热的肚子，害怕又好奇地感受着体内的变化，Loki知道，这是他被雷电之主饲养庇护的证明。

饲养，是独属于约顿人的概念。普通的约顿人近乎平等地同时拥有着孕育和给予生命的功能，而他们的繁衍，也和野兽一样自由狂放，在发情期时用战斗解决一切争端与需求，包括求偶，决定到底哪方孕育，哪方负责供养。然而族群中总是有一些例外，那些孱弱的巨人，没有争夺权力的机会，他们会成为低贱的宠物，学习战斗之外的一切娱乐所用的技巧，来争取强壮巨人的青睐和收养，然后被带回家饲养喂食。

Loki是个低贱的混血，一个孱弱到根本无法自己猎食，只能等待主人投喂的混血，这意味着如果他想活下去，就必须被一个强壮的巨人“饲养”。而很不幸的，他连认主的自由都没有，因为他是王族中生下来的最叫人不耻的秘密。

Loki的母亲就是宠物，一个外族来的，魔力衰竭的精灵，她把她的恨意和诅咒作为礼物送给他混血的儿子，然后在难产的血泊中瞪着她绿色的眼睛死去，而Loki就如她诅咒的一样，成为了王宫里身份最高贵的低贱生物。

当他同父异母的兄弟们学习怎么用牙齿去撕咬生肉时，Loki要学习的是如何在铁链的牵引下爬行，低头用舌头把地上酸涩的浆果卷入口里；当他们学习如何举起长矛去穿透豪猪和麋鹿的脊背或者敌人的胸膛，Loki要在皮鞭的照顾下学习如何坐在自己的脚后跟上，舔舐光滑的冰柱，直到它们融化，才能喝到干净的水。

可频繁的折辱没有折断他生来就杵在脊背里的反骨，难耐的饥饿也没能让他吃掉他日益滋养在心里的恨意和愤怒，他拥有的本钱绝不止他在苦难里依旧清明的脑子，而所有人都会在死亡的黑暗里痛悔他们曾经滑稽愚蠢地把一条狼当作狗崽来欺辱。

当他被装在笼子里，送到特鲁德的地界，他就知道机会已经来临。不比乔森王城，依旧是松散部落制度的特鲁德非常有利于他的逃跑，而在连日的狂风暴雪下，没有任何一个“上等人”为了一只宠物去冒险搜寻。

他乖巧地在Thor Terude 的洞穴里待了三天，出乎他意料的是，这位雷电之主仿佛一个与世隔绝的老古董，他不懂宠物的涵义，居然给他皮毛做的褥子和衣服，叫他自己去他的库房里去挑拣食物，知道他不能消化生食后居然还特地搭建了霜巨人视为灾难之源的火堆，为他烤制最鲜美的羊腿，仿若他不是一只宠物，而是一个任性挑食的幼崽。

虽然像他这般年纪，这般身量的霜巨人确实还不能被划出“崽子”的包围圈，但这种精细的对待比任何一种折辱都来得更刺痛他，更令他感到怒火中烧——因为它来得那样晚。

Loki还是出逃了，在风雪大起来的第一天，却差点在雪堆下的梦境中死去——他的热量太低了，完全不够他去实践那些约顿人习以为常的求生手段，当他被从雪中翻找出来，勃然大怒的雷电之主为了惩罚他，不许他擅自排泄，还把自己的精液当作食物来喂养他空空落落的小肚子。

肚子里有主人的精液了，才能算作一只乖巧听话的宠物。

Loki咬着牙，但是到底精液还是液体的东西，而他已经一整天不曾排泄，肚子和生殖器一样酸胀难忍，亏了那个堵住他前端的玩意，Loki甚至不需要废力去忍耐尿意，但被彻底撑开的尿道却不断给他一种失禁的错觉——却渗不出一滴尿液，这种难受的感觉和幼时被欺辱的记忆结合在一起，又勾起了初到几日被裹在皮毛里依偎在雷电之主的怀里小憩的温暖，口里精液残留的苦涩和刺激性气味冲上了眼睛。

Thor看着小东西低着头，愣愣地坐在地上掉眼泪，终于还是仰头看天叹了口气，“站起来，Loki，站起来，地上凉，等一下要感冒的。”

可小家伙沉浸在计划崩盘人生无望的绝望里，对他的话充耳不闻，Thor头疼地揉了揉眉心，直接伸手托住Loki的腋下将他托起，Thor直视着眼睛里已经一点光芒都没有了的小东西，不禁有些气恼于自己的过分惩戒和照顾不周，“站好了。”他吩咐到，即使Loki站直了身体也不过只比坐着的他高一个头不到，特鲁德的领主丧气地用手掌撑在自己肌肉虬结的大腿上，皱着眉毛仰视着留着眼泪看他的小东西，“好了好了，你不就是要尿尿吗？”

他站起身——Loki只堪堪到达他的胸膛，而这还是他有意收敛了形体的结果，解开了那些随Loki一起被送来的装饰品，项圈，乳环，铁链，两米高的金发金胡须的巨人弯下腰来抱起了他的小宠物，走到角落里他特地用石头磊出的小坑旁边，用手臂揽起了小家伙的腿分开，叫那可怜兮兮的小棒子对准坑的底端，一边轻拍着Loki的臀部，一边捻动肉棒顶端的宝石，一点点向外抽出。

“唔！！”被抽出的感觉较被塞入要轻松许多，但也瘙痒地让Loki回过了神，他哭叫着想用手去阻止慢慢运动的大手，却被无情地拍开，“再调皮，就不让你尿了。”

晶莹的细长宝石掉落出来的时候还沾染着液体，坠落在岩石地上，发出叮咚一声脆响，Thor看着那个湿润的小孔，颤抖地张合，却没有流出一滴液体，Loki从喉咙里发出一声哀鸣，急切地使着力，而雷电之主则懂得其中的道理，把着急到抓紧了他的手的小宠物翻个个面对自己，撑着黑头发的小东西惊慌失措的时候又把他举过头顶，用脑袋顶着他微鼓的小肚子，把两条长腿置在他的肩上。

Loki倒趴在这个强壮专横的巨人背上，像一只刚刚被猎到的雪貂，除了慌乱间他用腿夹住了Thor的脖子，而手也紧紧抱住了特鲁德领主坚硬的躯体——被Thor那头粗硬发质的金发顶住肚子的感觉并不好，但是他的生殖器却还是没有完成他的生理任务，Loki正在恐惧他是不是已经被彻底玩坏，肉棒被纳入一个温暖湿润的腔室的感觉就让他惊奇又舒适地发出一声拐了弯的尖叫。

叫完了Loki才迷茫地猜测着这种感觉的起因，而等他迷糊一团的脑袋真正把他和特鲁德领主的姿势放到考虑里，他又不可置信地瞪大了眼睛——他的主人，雷电之主，Laufey的铁骑也不敢肖想征服的特鲁德之王，正在舔弄他的生殖器，正在用舌头戳刺那一切污秽产生的地方之一，而既不是为了享乐也不是为了折辱，Loki手足无措，只能尽全力把自己固定好倒挂在Thor Terude的背上，随着抚慰性的刺激红着脸颊轻叫。

等到他感觉那处恢复了感觉，而水流渐渐蔓延致干枯的甬道时，他的主人又将他按原样抱着了——像个被把尿的小孩，Loki脸红地看着溅出的白色液体坠落在地后，紧跟的金色的水流先是滴滴答答地落在坑底，又马上连续成一条长长的水线，最后争先恐后地飞射出来，来不及被沙子吸收地成为了一小滩湖泊，早已被勒令丢弃的羞耻心重新占据了位置，他却还是忍不住舒爽地呻吟。其间，雷电之主沙哑的口哨声一直响彻在他的耳边，气流吹抚着他的耳尖，带来温热的触感，比任何赞颂英雄的歌谣都要悠远，又比所有亲人安抚孩子的私欲都要轻柔。

当Loki彻底觉得轻松起来，而洞口没有多余的水滴时，Thor拿起一边兔子肚腹上最细软的皮毛做成的软布擦拭着顶端，然后把完全不能明白到底发生了什么的黑发小巨人放下来，Loki愣愣地看着他用铲子铲起黑土掩埋了那个小小的水潭，又揪起一把还没有来得及融化的雪在手里搓揉了两把，就复杂又无奈地看向Loki，开了开口，最后又抓抓眉毛，“你坐到火堆边上去……不要跪！就，盘腿坐着，对，用毛皮裹着着自己，别让火给燎了。”

Loki僵硬地服从着命令，他在一整块熊的毛皮里露出自己的脸，被动物细密的绒毛包裹的感觉很温暖，Loki呆呆地看着面前跳跃的火焰，这算什么，新的调教方式还是一种特殊的地方色彩的游戏？

Thor没有理会看着火焰愣神的Loki，自顾自地搭起了烤架，剖开猎物的腹部，处理好内脏丢在一边——他是能够吃生食的，但Loki还是少挨这些没法去除腥味的东西为妙。他把猎物穿好，这是一只类似老鼠的玩意，体积却堪比一头小象，是特鲁德的特产，擅长屯食，肉多又鲜嫩，就是不太好抓。Thor苦恼着，决定还是先烤制一条肥美的腿肉。

当火焰为他的创造者尽心尽力地发挥改造食物的神奇功能时，Loki终于想清楚了这一切——这些自降身份的照顾，包括他刚来时所享受到的温暖都是特鲁德领主的手段，他不曾一次听他在王宫里的教养员大谈其谈自己调教宠物的经验——鞭子和食物并用，在宠物因为疼痛而哭泣时喂他们一些浆果，能给他们一种被珍视与宠爱的错觉，然后更加死心塌地，不想着逃逸与顶撞——虽然Loki的倔强决定了他受到的鞭子远比浆果多，但不可否认的是，长时间饥饿后的喂食确实能让他暂时忘记仇恨与报复，而着力于在人的手指间噬咬食物。

Thor的手段不过是更加丰富，差点就真的让他丧失了唯一可以赖以生存的仇恨与痛苦，他的眼睛里恢复了清明，不着痕迹地裹紧了自己赤裸的身体，警惕地看着这个卑鄙的巨人。

他可以被饲养，但绝不能被驯养。

Thor在眼角的余光里看到雪白的毛皮被收紧，刚刚还露在外面的圆润脚趾被缩了回去，好笑地翻转手里的食物，没有点出这小家伙自以为是警惕的恐惧与不安。

“行啦，你裹那么紧，等下衣服里都是汗了，一敞开，保准着凉，”他随口吩咐，又不满地皱了皱眉，嘟囔着，“你这小东西也太娇贵了点……等天晴了，你得和族群里的小家伙们一起去学习狩猎，跑得慢了看我不踢你屁股。”

Loki于是又张口结舌了，“狩猎？！”他激动地往前凑了凑，明亮的火焰彻底照亮了他的脸庞，“你让我去狩猎？！”

Thor故作嫌弃地挑眉，“嗯，不然呢？你这小东西，又不吃生食又不吃内脏的，忒难养了，先从小一点的东西开始吧，兔子田鼠一类的……”说到一半，这个狩猎能手又打量了一眼那张稚嫩又消瘦的脸，摇了摇头，“还是从怎么给你自己准备食物开始学吧，真是的，掌握这种技术的霜巨人大概只有我这个倒霉蛋了。”

他说着，伸手在一堆瓶瓶罐罐里摸索出两瓶装着黑色和白色粉末的小玻璃瓶，一点也不心疼地撒在已经散发着香味，表面焦黄的肉上——这可是外星的舶来品，这么一小瓶，几乎要拿整个山头出产的黄金来换——不过还好，反正在约顿海姆，黄金是最无价值的东西。

Thor拿下签子，递给旁边眼睛里充斥着不信任与恐惧的小东西，看他不拿，特鲁德领主翻了个白眼，自己撕下一条肉来塞进嘴里，又撕下一块用食指和拇指撵着塞进难养的宠物口里。

Loki下意识想吐，但被金发的巨人瞪着，他只能英勇就义般硬着头皮开始咀嚼，完全忘了宠物直接啃食主人手上的东西不符礼仪，要是在从前，鞭子早落在了他的背上。然而Loki嚼着嚼着，眼睛慢慢地睁大——这不是他第一次吃熟的肉食，却是第一次吃这种除了腥臊还有着奇怪却美味滋味的东西，那些还没有融化的颗粒在他的唇齿间跳动，带着稍逊于酒的辣味和去除了苦涩的海水的味道，奇怪，但非常好吃，他把肉条咽下去，便继续有些期待地看着那整条滋滋冒油的腿肉。

Thor哈哈大笑，在Loki有点恼怒的表情里取下整条腿肉，作势要囫囵吞下，旁边的小家伙就发出慌乱又急切的呼喊，一点规矩没有，但悲哀地吸着鼻子，几乎要落泪的表情让特鲁德领主忍俊不禁。

最后，那条腿肉还是完整落进了Loki的肚子里，黑发的小巨人舔舔被油染得亮晶晶的嘴唇，还想再吃一些，Thor却干脆捧起血肉模糊的猎物大快朵顾起来，一边嚼着骨头，一边刮这淡蓝色的小宠物不满而皱起的鼻子，“你不能吃太多Loki，这还是你第一次能一个人干掉一只象鼠腿呢，吃多了我怕你肠胃受不了。”

谁知，完全不领情的Loki居然眨眨眼睛，磨蹭着背了过身去。

Thor笑了，“过来，Loki，过来，到我这儿来。”

他的小宠物没有动作，于是领主又假装严厉地呵斥，“过来！”Thor看着那白色皮毛的顶端晃动了一下，却仍固执地不肯转身，就知道这聪慧的小家伙一定是发现了什么，便笑着舔舔嘴唇，偷偷摸摸放轻手脚摸索过去。

Loki并不如他表现的那样坚定——实际上，他的心里正在打鼓，他准备以一次无法辩驳的违抗命令做实验，如果失败，大不了就是一顿鞭子和几天的禁食，但成功了，便能印证他的猜想。

他太想得到食物以外的东西了，衣服不够，毛皮不够，栖身的洞穴也不够，而得寸进尺恰好也是他的本能之一。

他恐惧着，期待着，直到被扑倒然后被握住脚掌圈在巨人的怀里，才偷偷笑了起来。

在温暖的洞穴里，蓝色的小巨人被金发的大巨人圈在怀里，看着眼前还没有熄灭的火焰，Loki眯着眼睛，昏昏欲睡，人吃饱了，又暖和，就特别容易犯困，而犯困的时候，心里的话就像不受管制了似的，蹭蹭地往外冒。

Loki用带着鼻音的咕哝抱怨，“你真是个白痴……”

“我又怎么你了？”Thor抱着怀里裹着白熊皮的小巨人，无奈地问道。

“哪有，哪有对宠物这样的啊——”

Thor低头看着怀里人头顶的发旋，只觉得特别可爱，于是用下巴顶着那里，一边前后摇晃一边慢悠悠地说，“我是不知道你们那里怎么解释宠物的，但在特鲁德，每一只被抛弃的狼崽，迷路的小鹿，从树上掉下来的雏鸟，乃至于一出生就失去了母亲的小孩，都是‘宠物’。”

他解释着这个悠久民族的传统，“‘宠物’生来就是要被宠爱的，因为尤弥尔不小心叫他们丢失了他们应得的东西，但她又如此公平和仁慈，便要指派人们去加倍的补偿那些小东西。”

Loki半眯着眼睛，几乎是像在听睡前故事一样听这些古老的传说。

“我们喂给小狼崽嚼烂了的肉，好让它还没长出乳牙的嘴巴能品尝到生命的滋味；我们喂小麋鹿最鲜嫩的草叶，好让它熬过最冷酷的寒夜；我们还收养没有母亲的小孩，教他从牙牙学语到能成长为最勇猛的战士，最聪明的猎手，或者最睿智的先知。”

Thor收紧了怀里开始颤抖的躯体，“每一只‘宠物’都是我们的神明赏赐的礼物，叫我们学习如何将自己的爱无私地奉献给他人。”

“你不用去争取权力，Loki，”金发的巨人安慰着这个他从一见面，看到那美丽的眼睛里的悲哀和恨意的时候就下定决心要“饲养”的小巨人，他那么聪明，一定会是一个能看透未来的先知，他又那么聪明，一定是能在猎场满载而归的好猎手，“你生来的权力，就是被爱。”

.“那你为什么要惩罚我…还让我吃那种东西…”Loki嗫嚅着说。

“那翠玉的宝石是一种特殊的药玉，你从小被折腾着过早地使用了你的生殖器，如果不解决，你可能就永远时这样一个孱弱的小东西了，”谈到这里，Thor疼惜地亲亲小家伙的额头，“没事，你以后多治疗几次就好了。”

Loki半信半疑地回头看着金色胡须的霜巨人无奈的表情，半晌不好意思地蹭了蹭，“那精液呢？”他咄咄逼人地追问。

“咳，那是，嗯那是……”在小巨人指控的眼神里，领主窘迫地解释，“总有一些小东西喜欢到处乱跑，虽然神明的使者本来就拥有自由……但是对于想养育成配偶的宠物总得有点特殊的记号吧？”

“……这算什么鬼记号！我以后都不想吃了！”Loki憋着嘴抱怨，心里却被“配偶”两个字吓得一跳，只能更生气地掩盖，“永远不吃了！”

“好好，不吃了不吃了。”Thor一边拍着小家伙的背安抚，一边望天，唉，其实配偶留记号的正经方式不是这一种啊，但是没办法，Loki还小呢，只能这样让精液充满他的小肚子了。

在雷电之主轻柔的拍打下，Loki终于安静下来睡着了，在梦里，他被大海包围，随着浪花漂游，太阳和煦地照在他身上，刺的他眼角泛出了泪。


	2. 番外.口误

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki成年了，就不在Thor怀里撒娇蹭蹭了，这让傻爸爸Thor有点怅然若失
> 
> Warning：初夜，生殖腔受孕，dirty talk，Papa kink注意

02口误

短暂的夏季虽然不能融化绵延数十里的雪被，但吝啬的太阳好歹还是照亮了这个黑暗寒冷的星球，而急需清冷的阳光灌溉的不只是那些从冻土中艰难度过了漫长黑夜的植物，安静的土地上传来窸窸窣窣的声音，长着厚实皮毛的各种动物也放大了胆子在草丛和树林里穿梭。

这是约顿海姆十年一度的狩猎大赛，只在这样生命力蓬勃的夏天举办。

一群蓝色的战车奔驰在被照的发亮的雪原上，留下一串足迹。而他们的猎物，是一只度过了冬天，已经拥有矫健身姿的麋鹿。

被夏日里棕色的皮毛覆盖住肢体的动物四蹄迈开，跳跃奔腾，完全不把这当做一个杀机四伏的生死场。或许是成年之际长出的雄壮犄角给了它勇气，使它并不惧怕跟在他身后的猎人们，嘲弄似地跑跑停停，不时回头用那双黑色的眼珠打量这些气急败坏的蹩脚猎人。

约顿海姆当然不乏优秀的猎手，但他们同样不喜欢冰原鹿这种狡猾又极具耐力的猎物。他们可以三个人一起对付一头足够十几人饱餐一顿的象，却依然可能在数十人联合的陷阱里因为大意露出一个可供鹿逃脱的缺口。

再追下去已经毫无必要了，战士们的耐力不该用在被猎物戏耍的滑稽戏上，巨人们骂骂咧咧地预备抛下那还在等他们追赶的畜生撤离。突然，一个和那鹿一般矫健灵活的身姿带着风雪掠过了所有人，笔直地朝那狡猾可恶的畜生冲去。

那只刚刚成年的公鹿显然比目瞪口呆的巨人们更早察觉到突变，它慌张之间趔趔趄趄地向后退去，甚至忘了掉头跑才是更好的选择——来人带着一股冬天的味道，而它出生至今所有的常识都告诉它这已经是夏天。鹿惊恐又迷茫，终于意识过来要跑，转头的一瞬间却已经被那个同样刚刚成年却更狡猾恶劣的猎人捉到。

在鹿感受到脊背上的重量，和雪落在身上的微凉的时候，这个比其他巨人要小巧上太多的约顿人已经坐在了它的身上。他同样拥有过了一个冬天后发育出螺纹的黑色犄角，经过精心照料后虽然不算雄壮但匀称有利的手臂挽住了鹿的脖子，眼睛里绿色的圆环锁定了和他一样年轻的猎物，Loki眯起了眼睛：

“你是我的啦。”

 

如果说Loki Laufeyson居然能作为Terude的代表来参加约顿海姆全境内的狩猎大赛只是个抓人眼球的滑稽笑话，那最后仅凭一身之力用冰霜魔法困住了一头冰原鹿，夺得狩猎大赛的冠军，就是个让人跌破眼球的奇迹。

浅蓝色的小巨人把手里牵着的已经臣服了的鹿，还有两只野猪的尸体连带十几只兔子和差点被他自己拔光了羽毛的渡鸦交给负责统计的官员，在所有参赛者（多半是他以前的兄弟）鄙薄却又难掩妒忌的目光里微笑着向他的主人——即使Terude的领主多次申明他不必这样叫他——Thor Terude走去，而那个之前已经蝉联了几届狩猎冠军的男人慷慨地张开了他的手臂，脸上带着即使被那些金色的胡须覆盖也难以遮掩的宠溺与鼓励。

Thor看着这个已经勉强可以到他肩头的小猎人完全不理会周边的人的窃窃私语，一脸骄傲地向他走来，唏嘘和疼惜一起充斥了他的心头。

他的Loki再不是那个灰头土脸堵住了兔子洞放火抓兔子的笨拙小东西，他完全可以自己去狩猎一只鹿，一只野猪，甚至能帮助自己一起去放倒一只冰原象。Loki已经长大了，是个聪明勇敢的猎手，天赋异禀的魔法师。

Thor当初还真没想到，原来Loki是个自带天赋魔法的小混血精灵。并且和阿斯加德人混血的他不一样，华纳精灵混血的Loki是天生的魔法师，而小东西还没受到系统训练之前，就会下意识来召唤风雪来掩护自己，还差点冻死在自己创造的大雪里。

虽然也是那一次，他才能真正与Loki展开心扉，去倾诉他的爱怜和责任。

现在想到那么一丁点的小东西窝在他怀里哭哭啼啼的样子，Thor依旧会觉得心底柔软的几乎要化成了水。而想到小家伙被他拍着屁股催促去一堆幼崽的狩猎课堂里脸红红眼睛却发亮的样子，再看到已经走到他跟前仰着下巴眯着眼睛嘴角带笑的年轻猎手，Thor只想像他小时候一样把他抱在怀里揉揉搓搓。

他那么想的，就准备那么做了，哪知手还没合拢，他的小家伙就撑住了他的胸膛，阻止了这个还没完成的拥抱，Thor惊讶地低头，却看见往常最喜欢被夸奖，尤其喜欢在他怀里蹭来蹭去的小家伙红着脸，咬着嘴唇，不太高兴似地瞪着他。

Thor疑惑地回望，但还没等他问询，身后就传来了Laufey不冷不热的恭喜，“看来Terude是要把狩猎冠军的奖杯独占？真是恭喜啊，领主。”

Thor挑了挑眉，刚好Loki也转了过身——这个年轻的猎手以同样刻薄的笑意去面对已经把他与约顿王族割裂开的亲生父亲，Loki此时脸上的红晕早已经褪去，同样牙尖嘴利地回复：“哪来独占这一说？这不是今年又换人了吗？”

Laufey看了这个老早就放弃的儿子一眼，嗤笑：“是吗？我以为，Terude领主手底下低贱的玩意拿到的东西，一样隶属于领主本人，难道不是吗，雷霆之主？”

Thor一手揽住Loki的脑袋，挡住了那双眼角泛红，瞳孔里绿色的圆环骤然放大的眼睛，雷霆之主血红的眼睛里同样泯去了笑意，声音像闷雷一样在喉间滚动，“是啊，这小东西还是你送给我的呢，是不是？”

Loki心下一惊，正准备挣扎，却被Thor紧紧地捁在了怀里，动弹不得。Thor安抚性地当着一脸刻薄恶意的冰霜巨人之王的面吻了吻小猎人尖尖的耳廓，一边摩挲着Loki颈子后的皮肤一边假装漫不经心地回应这个施加在他的小东西身上却让他怒不可遏的侮辱，“既然你已经送给我了，便无权再管我将他视作什么，”他抬头看向眯起眼睛有些恼怒的国王，这个时候如果有人胆敢直视他的眼睛，便会惊奇于Terude的领主瞳孔边同样有一圈明亮的光环，只不过是蓝色，“我告诉你，Loki Laufeyson——如果你不愿意将他当作你的儿子，那他便叫Loki Terude。他是我的领土上，唯一的王子。”

 

话说的很有气势，影响也不可谓不大，仅仅一个礼拜，Loki Terude的名号就传遍了约顿海姆，一是因为经过统计，除了莫名失踪的选手，他的猎物最多，是这一次狩猎大赛的冠军，二是，从来不曾有过固定伴侣更不谈后裔的雷电之主貌似要将他从Laufey的手里抢过来，当作自己的继承人。

已经没有人再对Loki Terude的身份起疑了，所有人都不会相信一个技巧高超，魔法精绝的小王子当初真的是以宠物的身份被白送给Terude之主的，除非他们的国王当真老眼昏花，脑子生锈。

但也有人说，这是Thor Terude谋划的一出大计，把Laufey最优秀的儿子裹胁，带在身边教养，只为了顺理成章地夺取Laufey的权力。

然而不管Thor在其他人眼里是个怎么样野心勃勃又确实有实力的强大领主，他此刻也只能愁眉苦脸地面对自己空无一人的寝室，仰天叹气。

他是真不知道到底什么地方得罪了那个又爱撒娇又爱发脾气的小东西（要是他的人民听到这个描述，说不定会惊恐地把自己耳朵割下来），明明小时候那么乖巧可爱，一到晚上，即使闹脾气也会不自觉地滚到他的怀里来。而想到前两天，刚从乔森王城回来的时候，Loki一下地就抱走了自己给他打的的毛皮褥子和枕头，面无表情地移到另一个洞穴——虽然还是他的领地——去居住，Thor都恨不得把那之前所有的自己都叫出来盘问，究竟是谁戳了他的小宠物的痛处。

Thor揪着他的胡子，难道是前一个月抢了Loki的兔子腿？可那只是个玩笑，在他饲养Loki的几年里，时常这么逗弄小家伙，Loki每次气呼呼地在他手臂上留下一个牙印也就算了，应该不是这个。

那是上次Loki逞强自己一个人去捉野猪结果差点被撞伤之后，被他摁住狠狠打了一顿屁股？可那都是多久之前的事情了，而且说实话，看见小家伙哭哭啼啼的样子，Thor根本没法下重手，最后也只是抱在怀里耳提面命了几句拉倒。

那还能是什么呢——Thor感到头疼，Loki从来到Terude就没离开过他，小家伙又怕黑又怕冷，一个人睡会不会……但Thor转念一想，又觉得自己实在是好笑，一个足以靠自己的力量获得狩猎大赛冠军的年轻人真的需要自己这样担心吗？自己教出来的孩子，自己知道，Loki现在已经是约顿海姆数一数二的魔法师，又不是当初那个缺乏常识的，冒冒失失的小宠物。再说，这个年龄的孩子，确实也该拥有自己的房间，尝试独立生活了。

完全没意识到自己的明悟其实晚了好几年的特鲁德领主叹了口气，为自己的开明无可奈何地点了个赞，默默地躺倒在柔软的床铺里。

然而没过十秒，强壮的雷霆之主就腾地从床上坐起，抱着手臂在空旷的卧室里走了两圈，最后蹑手蹑脚地向小王子的寝居走去。

 

另一边，把自己裹在白熊的皮毛里翻来覆去的小猎手也是毫无睡意。身边没有那个强壮又温柔的依靠，Loki不适应的同时，也终于能红着脸理清脑袋里的情绪，但是一想到自己居然在他眼里是王子，小巨人又愤恨地抓紧了这张从小陪伴他长大的毯子。

说好的当伴侣教养呢！为什么即使他已经成年了，还把他当小孩子一样打屁股，摸头举高！

刚刚成年不久的小王子气愤不已地蹬着杯子，折腾的一身都是汗，终于气喘吁吁地冷静了下来，又自己捂住了脸。还说自己不熟小孩子呢，这样闹脾气到底算什么啊，Loki想着，明明他已经可以手刃猎场里对他居心不轨的参赛巨人，冷静地划开他的脖子，还能对来自那些“兄弟”的嘲讽毫不留情地回礼，但在Thor面前，却永远像个小孩子似的容易委屈和激动。

就比如Laufey的侮辱，他本来可以有更好的办法去反击，却登时怒气冲上脑海，居然让Thor以这种方式帮他讨回场子。

在已经有点热的毯子围起的封闭空间里，Loki看着自己的双手，它们已经和特鲁德的领主一样，长起了薄茧，但还没到咯手的地步，当时Thor却像他受伤了一样亲吻他的掌心，心疼地呢喃——即使如此，Thor也没有剥夺他获取力量的权力。

所以，在上一次在Terude领地里捕猎的时候，第一次抓住鹿的Loki看到不远处Thor抱臂而立的身影，情不自禁又欢欣雀跃地叫了一声“Papa”

这声一出他自己都愣住了，Thor却很惊喜，高兴地把他抱在怀里，几乎让他脚不沾地地回到了他们的住所，也是那个时候，Loki才知道，原来Thor其实根本只是把他当作自己的孩子来教养。

但Thor对他来说不仅仅只是一个饲养者。Loki的母亲，父亲，兄弟姐妹都没做过的事情，Thor全为他包办了，美味充足的食物，严厉却不苛刻的教导，温暖安心的怀抱，任性却不过分的嬉闹——Loki再一次把脸埋进了手里，Thor实在是个太好的主人，父亲，兄长，他却不是个好孩子，好宠物，他永远想要更多。

“papa……”他呢喃出声，这只是一个令人难堪的称呼而已，也是他小时候的梦想，自从听过一次皇宫侍卫的孩子这样叫，这个词汇就印在了他脑袋里，但它和“Father”不一样，并不指代什么身份，而是他所期望的所有温暖和爱的化身。

然而Thor不那么想。

这个认识让他绝望地几乎不能呼吸。他想要的不只是类似与饲养，抚养的关系，他想要更稳固，更久远，可以持续很长时间的关系。

Loki想起了曾经见过的，Thor的东西，那个时候他还小，他吞不进去，但并不妨碍他记住了那个形状和温度，即使从他强烈反对以后，Thor便不那么做了，但Loki突然发现，他前所未有地需要那个。

他偷偷舔吻了自己的手心，然后把手伸到前面去抚慰自己，回忆起治疗期间Thor怎么让他畅快地排泄，那只被Thor吻过的手好像就变成了他的嘴唇，吸吮着他的身下，让Loki发出嗯嗯哼哼的呻吟。  
他拨弄自己的铃口，治疗结束后，那根药玉就不再有作用了，他的尿道却也因此变得有些敏感，早些时候，甚至只是围裙蹭到，都会让Loki有股尿意，直到Thor去交换站里给他寻摸了一种叫做内裤的东西才稍微好一点。

而现在，再自己抚摸那里就意味不明了，虽然他也不是第一次这样想着饲养者的面孔一边自慰，在Thor必须留宿在外巩固边防的时候他不只一次把自己的被子弄得湿哒哒的，趁着晚上没人偷偷抱出去洗干净晾干，但是今天一个人待在这个新寝室里，不远处Thor可能正在酣睡，对他这些旖旎的心思浑然不知，就更让他紧张。

Thor要是知道了会怎么样呢？是恶心，还是惊恐，还是——

这么想着，小王子已经脸红地射了出来，白色的灼液沾了一手，Loki喘着气，不够，这样依旧不够。他几乎是无师自通地搓了搓手指，借着这些黏糊糊的东西去触碰那没人碰过的处子之地。

几乎是挨到褶皱的一瞬间，Loki就像被电击了一样瑟缩了一下，电击，对呀，Thor也曾经给他电过鱼吃，蓝色的电光跳跃着在冰窟窿里流窜，不一会就有肥美的大鱼翻着肚子浮上来，正在长身体的小巨人心急地去拨弄，却被余电刺了一下手指，只能含着发麻的指尖，蹲在一旁被揉着脑袋嘲笑是小饿鬼。

鱼当然都是落进Loki肚子里的，Thor只是站在一旁看他狼吞虎咽的吃样都觉得餍足，直到小巨人被盯的不好意思了，终于恢复自己小口小口咬的斯文模样。  
“啊……”当缓过神来，身下的小口也已经吮吸住了自己的手指，又狼吞虎咽一般往里面吸，Loki发出了难耐的呻吟，他摸到了自己身体里滚烫的内壁，于是又挠又捅，不一会儿又加上一根手指，呈剪刀状地开合，可依然觉得饥饿。自从被Thor饲养，他真的太久没尝过饥饿的滋味了，而这种不一样的饥饿又实在让他难受难当。

于是Loki也顾不上Thor到底是不是在隔壁的洞穴里睡觉了，他本能地呼唤，哪怕已经足够温暖，“Papa，Papa……Thor……”

突然间，他的手腕被抓住，毫不留情地被抽离出自己嗷嗷待哺的小穴，他心下一惊，反应不能地睁大了眼睛，看着脸色红一块白一块的饲养者，张口结舌。

“Pa……不，不是……Thor你怎么？！”

“我怎么在这里？”忍的颇为辛苦的特鲁德领主露出一个扭曲的笑，手下却用自己的手指代替了刚刚小家伙偷吃的东西，引得小宠物一阵尖叫，Thor拍拍小东西的已经被精液搞得黏糊糊的屁股，“要是我还不来，你是不是就要把你自己吃了啊，小饿鬼？”

Thor来到Loki的寝室门口的时候，刚好听见那句喃喃的“Papa”，惊讶的同时又有点苦涩——他还以为Loki跟他闹脾气的真正原因是因为他擅作主张地断绝了Loki和Laufey的关系，Thor实在是没想到，原来父亲的地位在Loki心里那么重要，他有点懊悔，或许他不该——

结果听着听着，房里的动静就变味了。且不说那些奇怪的水声，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟就让Thor汗毛直竖——他又气又怕，他的小Loki不知道被谁给勾引了，居然想着那人自慰，要知道Thor是准备等Loki再长大个几年，起码要到他下巴的时候再跟他确立伴侣关系，没想到居然被人捷足先登。

而在Thor摩拳擦掌又犹豫着是不是为了小家伙的幸福要——不不不他才是对Loki最好的人——可是如果Loki喜欢别人——这样撕心裂肺地想的时候，那句跟在Papa后面的他的名字又让他吓了一跳，然后就像个愣头青一样红了脸，不顾三七二十一地跳了出来。

“唔唔，啊——”Loki终于知晓一个有经验的人对第一次经历性事的年轻人有多重要，他的小穴又痒又空，而刚好Thor 的手指又长又粗，几乎是一下就拨开了挡在生殖道前面的褶皱，一路畅通地搔到了最痒的地方，他觉得自己现在就像是那些被电翻了的鱼，挺着腰，拱着肚子任人享用。

刚这么想，胸口的肉粒就被卷入了温热的空间里，Thor几乎是轻轻咬着他的乳头在往上提，Loki哭叫着挺起了胸膛，毛皮毯子终于彻底滑落，他却一点也不觉得冷。

小巨人抱住了低下头品尝他的领主的脖子，本来只是为了稳住身形，却仿佛是心急着把自己的奶头喂进领主的嘴里。

Thor重重地吸了一口，Loki马上配合地发出尖叫，领主送了嘴，手动的更快，那张心急的小嘴已经开始分泌出口水，可能不过一会儿就会吵闹着要更大的东西。  
Thor盯着长大嘴巴已经快要忘记呼吸的小东西，又好笑又无奈地用另一只手揽住他的后背，免得小家伙手臂发酸后把自己摔到床上，一边抚摸着他的后背帮他顺气，一边轻吻他怎么也喂不圆润的尖下巴，“你总那么心急，饿的急，连长大都急。”

Loki迷茫地看向他的饲养者，眼里的绿圈都快涣散成一团，半晌，他又用尽了力气就势向前一抱，把自己的脑袋搁在领主的肩头，撒娇一样在他的脖颈里蹭着。

Thor吓了一跳，赶紧回应这个久违的投送怀抱，眼角看见Loki特有的混血精灵的尖耳朵上的飘红，才笑着用自己宽大的手掌揉上那黑色的卷发。

“你永远都可以向我这样撒娇你知不知道？任何时候，只要你愿意，我就愿意给你一个拥抱。而那不仅仅是因为你是我养大的孩子。”

Loki听着这样对不善言辞的特鲁德领主来说，将近于告白的话语，心里那点漂浮着不安的东西终于尘埃落地。

“恩，我现在就在这，”Loki决定代替他不会说话的“papa”把那些靠再漂亮的言语也表达不出的感情倾诉出来，“然后，我想要你，Thor，我要你做我的主人，我的兄弟，我的父亲，我的，伴侣。”

在Thor进入那个小小的，但贪吃的洞口的刹那，他们两人都发出了呻吟。

还是有点早了，对于Loki来说。Thor这么想着，Loki的小洞那么小，只是用手指插入就变得红彤彤的向外面吐着嫩肉，又怎么能承受他？

可他刚想退出来，一股力道就又咬的他发出一声呻吟。Thor瞪大了眼睛看着眼角带泪却满脸倔强的小家伙，最后只能叹了口气，亲吻他的额头。

“放松一点，Loki，我要进去了。”

“啊！啊……啊……”被顶撞到几乎出不了声的小巨人张着嘴，甚至来不及吞咽口水，Thor让他趴伏在地上，抬高腰，这确实是一种比较适合初尝禁果的小家伙的姿势，但Thor依旧比他高大很多，高大到他甚至觉得自己被笼罩在了饲养者的身下。

“Th……Th……or……”在领主终于进入生殖腔并顶住子宫口研磨的时候，Loki想要呼唤他的伴侣的名字，却并不顺利，于是坏心眼的雷电之主抚摸着他的后颈引他说出更让人羞耻的称呼，“叫papa呀，刚刚不是叫的很好吗？”

“啊，啊不，不要……”Loki摇着头，子宫口又被猛烈的撞击了一下，而快要到的时候，那跟东西又不动了，Loki还在疑惑地回望，哪知领主居然就着插入的姿势带他翻了个身，在Loki尖叫的时候又握住了他的阴茎——

Loki仿佛又回到了以前被勒令不许尿尿的时候，抱住Thor的脖子哭叫起来。

“叫嘛，为什么不叫？”Thor抱着他摇晃了两下，逗引道。

这个人才是最幼稚的那个！Loki愤愤地想，嘴巴却不受控地说，“以后，哈，以后，”他咽了咽口水回答，“以后生了宝宝，要，要怎么解释啊……”

Thor差点被逗笑了，他忍住笑意，又在小家伙耳朵边上说，“也是啊……这样吧，以后他们就叫我Father，叫你这小东西Dad，papa就只准你一个人叫，”Thor这个时候突然开发了前所未有的语言技巧，“他们要是问为什么，就告诉他们，他们的Dad是吃Father喂的精液长大的好不好？”

“啊，啊……”Loki早就被弄的迷迷糊糊，只想快点到达高潮，问什么都点头，“好，好。”

领主骂了一句，终于在一阵冲撞后，喂满了这个小东西的肚子。

感受到热液冲进肚子里的小巨人终于安心地闭上眼，昏睡了过去。

Thor抱起这终于安安稳稳在他怀里蹭了蹭找了个舒服的姿势闭上了眼睛的小家伙，单手搂着他的脑袋轻轻在他的额头上印下了一个吻。

晚安，这世界上我唯一的小宠物，小精灵。

END


End file.
